somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Replay
This feature is available for all player sets under the central SOM Online site only - 2007-2010, ATG IV-VI, 1986, 1999, Back to the '90s. Now, you can watch last night's games - or any past game ever!* - unfold play by play, or inning by inning, or at whatever pace you wish, with the new Strat-O-Matic Game Replay! Just click on the binoculars icon next to any past game to start the show. The playback will begin automatically after the page finishes loading. Controls / Features * Press the Pause button in the upper left corner of the baseball field display to pause the action. * While paused, press the button again (Play) to resume the action. * Set the playback speed using the slider under the field display. * Click on the Skip button (next to the Play/Pause button) to fast-forward to the start of the next half-inning. * Click on any half-inning in the line score to seek to the start of that half-inning. Hiding your Scores Obviously, this new feature is at its most compelling if you don't already know the outcome of the game before you start watching it. Thus, you have the option to hide your scores/results from your Front Office and Your Teams pages each day, to give you the chance to watch your Game Replays in full suspense. You can activate or de-activate this option individually for each of your teams at any time, and you can even apply your preference to all your active teams as a shortcut. The link to change your preference can always be found under Your Account -> Hide/Show Scores preferences. You'll also find a link that reads "Change your Hide/Show Scores pref." on your Front Office. If you've chosen to hide your scores for a particular team: * On the Your Teams page, the team's won/loss record and divisional standing will be obscured by question marks. * On the team's Front Office page, your divisional standings and injury report will be hidden, and last night's game results will be obscured by question marks. You can watch the Game Replay for any or all of your games, or you can go ahead and click links to reveal the score for each individual game or reveal all scores on the page. * Note that for now, if you're in the Playoffs, there may be elements on the Front Office page that will immediately give away what happened last night, e.g. you'll see "World Champions!" even though your clinching Game 7 is still hidden, or you'll see a game scheduled for tonight, tipping you off that you weren't eliminated last night. ALSO, since all games of a series are shown on the Front Office during the Playoffs, they'll all be obscured, not just the previous night's game(s). Obviously this all is less than ideal and is being worked on. * - I just noticed this currently doesn't work for games played before June 26, 2009, which is when Bullpen v2 launched and the Pitch Count Fatigue ("F9") started being included on play-by-plays. I'll fix that.